life_is_strangefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Перепалка
Перепалка — рискованный/благоприятный режим разговора в Life is Strange: Before the Storm, который позволяет Хлое Прайс воспользоваться своим острым языком, чтобы спровоцировать кого-то или дать возможность по-тихому уйти. Отказавшись от фишки с перемещением во времени из первой игры, Before the Storm вводит новую механику, основанную на решении задач в виде диалогов. Каждый раз, когда Хлоя беседует с кем-то, кого она надеется убедить, появляется опция перепалки. Перепалка позволяет Хлое «перевести стрелки» или попробовать изменить точку зрения другого персонажа. Перепалка — не обязательный режим, и вы всегда можете использовать другие способы для достижения цели.Life is Strange: Before the Storm - Пять изменений приквела (22 августа 2017) «Некоторые варианты диалога, отмеченные призрачными речевыми пузырями, вызывают последовательность обратного хода. Это мини-игра, в которой Хлоя, без зависящих от времени сил ее подруги Макс, проявляет самую сильную способность — агрессивный сарказм. Хлоя и ее целевая сделка оскорбления, и есть «правильный» выбор, который можно сделать, выбирая, выясняя ответ, также наиболее непосредственно играет с предыдущей линией диалога».Life Is Strange: Before The Storm Life Is Strange: Before The Storm — подростковая трагедия (22 августа 2017) Механика В перепалке вы используете аргументы и оскорбления, чтобы заставить кого-то делать то, что вы хотите. Чтобы добиться успеха, обратите внимание на то, что говорит ваш оппонент... затем выберите ответ, который переиначит его слова. Перепалка — это, по существу, тайтовый диалог с системой подсчета очков, где «правильный» ответ будет присуждать очко игроку, а «неправильный» ответ (или ничего не говорит) вместо этого наделяет очко соперником. Каждый выигранный момент заполняет небольшой круг на стороне каждого человека. Победителем становится тот, кто достигает необходимого количества очков, достигая большого круга в центре (показано в пользовательском интерфейсе). Вызов перепалки Перепалки возникают, когда Хлоя имеет определенные цели, например, попадание в клуб в Эпизод 1: Пробуждение. Несоблюдение задач, однако, не мешает игроку прогрессировать в сюжете; игрок может найти альтернативные решения проблемы, быть вынужденным иметь дело с негативными последствиями или вообще избежать определенных проблем. В зависимости от исхода возможности возврата, некоторые последствия будут встречаться; смотреть здесь. Эпизод 1 - "Пробуждение" Родни Сирс Цель: Попасть в панк клуб. Альтернатива: Если Хлоя потерпит неудачу, она может проникнуть в панк клуб, используя собачью конуру через задний ход. "В кроватку-то не пора?" *Тебе пора в кроватку? (+1/5) *Не пора в кроватку. (+1/5) *Сделай одолжение. (-1/4) "Миленько. Но я все равно тебя не знаю." или "Хватит быть такой миленькой, просто вали." *Кому это помешает? (-1/4) *Я не "миленькая". (+1/5) *Миленько это относительно. (+1/5) "Окей, малышка, я понял, что ты жесткая." или "Малышка, ты не слушаешь. Отвали!" *Это разве не детская площадка?. (+1/5) *Ну и ладно, сама проберусь. (-1/4) *Я тебе не малышка! (+1/5) "Такую девочку, как ты, я там защитить не смогу." или "Таких девочек, как ты, там с потрохами жрут." *Девочку как я? (+1/5) *Девочки надирают задницы. (+1/5) *Цветочки на твоём байке? (Если Хлоя заметила байк с нарисованными цветами на нём) (+1/5) *А мне не страшно. (-1/4) "Послушай. Мой босс решает, кого пускать, сечешь?" или "Мой босс прибьет меня, если я тебя пропущу." *Кто твой босс? (+1/5) *Закрой на это глаза. (-1/4) *На хер боссов. (+1/5) "Да, ты прикольная. Но дело не в этом." или "Прикольные люди тут получают по мордасам." *Тук, тук. (+1/5) *ВЕСЕЛО. (+1/5) *Ты пытался. (-1/4) "Грубость тебя до добра не доведет, малышка." или "Продолжай давить и посмотри, до чего это тебя доведет." *Прости. (-1/4) *Ешь свои чувства. (+1/5) *Это настоящий браслет? (+1/5) "Знаешь, а Дэймон бы с тебя, наверное, протащился." или "Неважно. Дэймон не любит новичков, смекаешь?" *Кто такой Дэймон? (+1/5) *Помогите мне здесь! (-1/4) *Дэймон-шмэймон. (+1/5) Лекция Дэвида Цель: Заставить Дэвида успокоиться. Альтернатива: Если Хлоя потерпит неудачу, ее заставят послушать лекцию Дэвида. "Следи за языком! Ты переходишь все границы, юная леди." *Французский - это язык. (+1/5) *Армейский сленг. (+1/5) *Усы! (-1/2) "А язык-то у тебя острый, да?" или "Какая ты умная. Жаль, что ты не знаешь, с кем имеешь дело." *Ты тупой. (+1/5) *Не смей угрожать. (-1/2) *Объясню-ка на пальцах. (+1/5) "Эй! Закрой свое... я похлеще тебя обосрать могу, уяснила?" или "Я похлеще тебя обосрать могу. Помни об этом" *Теперь ясно, откуда вонь. (+1/5) *Да ты мастер по говну. (+1/5) *Просто пристрели меня. (-1/2) "Ты!.. Твоя мать... Ты разбиваешь ей сердце!" или "Если бы твоя мать услышала, как по-хамски ты разговариваешь, это бы ей сердце разбило." *Не притворяйся, что волнуешься. (-1/2) *Не впутывай в это мать. (+1/5) *У нее хотя бы сердце есть. (+1/5) "Я служил в армии! И ты будешь меня уважать!" или "В армии за подобные выкрутасы тебя бы в наряд на месяц отправили." *Меня не призывали. (+1/5) *Ты мне не отец. (-1/2) *Билль о правах, кретин. (+1/5) "А ну-ка слушай сюда. В этом доме... у меня своя работа, а... у тебя - своя!" или "Моя обязанность - делать все возможное, чтобы в вашем с матерью доме было безопасно и спокойно." *Убирайся. (-1/2) *А что насчет удаленки? (+1/5) *Да ты безработный. (Если Хлоя увидела работу справедливого листовки) (+1/5) *Да тебе премию дать нужно. (+1/5) Ректор Уэллс Цель: Оставить Хлою в покое и не идти в кабинет ректора. Альтернатива: Если Хлоя потерпит неудачу, ей придется пойти в кабинет ректора Уэллса после школы. "А я уж подумал, что ваш колодец колкостей иссяк." *Поучись терпимости. (-1/1) *Ректор "Уэллс". Как "колодец" на английском. (+1/3) *Мой колодец глубок. (+1/3) "Шутки? По моему опыту, таким образом виновные пытаются замести свои нарушения." *Кто виноват сейчас? (+1/3) *Статья четыре-двадцать. (-1/1) *У виновных есть права. (+1/3) "Мы - частное заведение, и наша политика позволяет мне обыскивать всех учащихся на территории." *Вы, похоже, напряжены. (-1/1) *Моя собственная политика. (+1/3) *Политика Прескоттов? (Если мисс Грант упоминает о пожертвовании Прескотта Хлое и Скипу, не упоминается политика высокого риска) (+1/3) *Политика "рисковых"? (Если Скип упомянул этот термин) (+1/3) *Страховка. (+1/3) Настольная игра Цель: Получить ключи у драконида. "Он отступает, его чешуйчатая кожа дрожит от страха. Что ты говоришь?" *Мясная кукла. (+1/2) *Драконы - ссыкуны. (-1/2) *Сапоги. (+1/2) "Драконид молит тебя. "Пожалстя, не трогай меня, о высокий. Но я не мочь дать ключ. Дуургарон есть выше и сильнее тебя!" *Могу сделать тебя еще мельче. (+1/2) *Могу сделать тебя еще выше. (+1/2) *Ты умрешь от старости. (-1/2) Он непоколебим. "Я сожрать твое лицо, эльфийская мусорщица". *Взять ключ. (-1/2) *Вырвать желудок. (+1/2) *Вкуси моего топора. (+1/2) Дрю задирает Нейтана Цель: Остановить Дрю, когда тот задирает Нейтана. Альтернатива: Если Хлоя потерпит неудачу, Дрю закинет портфолио Нейтана в фонтан. "Что ты мне сейчас сказала?" *Отвали? (+1/4) *Идиот? (+1/4) *Уходи. Сейчас же. (-1/2) "Ты серьезно защищаешь Нейтана Прескотта?" или "Ты правда заступаешься за Нейтана Прескотта?" *Нейтан - легкая мишень. (+1/4) *Это не очень честно. (-1/2) *Заставил меня жалеть Прескотта. (+1/4) "Охренеть, ты совсем долбанутая! Займись своими делами." 'или '"Ты долбанулась? Занимайся своими делами, уродка." *Да, я долбанутая. (+1/4) *Что, если он нажалуется папочке? (-1/2) *Знаешь, что долбануто? (+1/4) "Ты правда хочешь в это ввязаться?" 'или '"Ты правда хочешь в это ввязаться?!" *Нет, спасибо. (-1/2) *Ввязываться в ваш легкий флирт? (+1/4) *Легче легкого. (+1/4) "Ты думаешь, это смешно? Думаешь, я тут шутки шучу?" или "Думаешь, я позволю тебе так разговаривать со мной?" *Ты полный отстой. (-1/2) *Я думаю, мы закончили. (+1/4) *Думать? (+1/4) Пара на пикнике Цель: Беспалевно украсть бутылку вина. Альтернатива: Если Хлоя потерпит неудачу, она украдет бутылку вина супружеской пары, но это будет видно. "Чего ты ждешь! Ну же!" *Кто еще из нас ждет? (+1/3) *Ждать недолго. (+1/3) *Стерилизуйте рану. (-1/1) "Точно. А мы пока за ней присмотрим." *Это может быть бешенство. (+1/3) *Сойдет за лекарство. (-1/1) *За смертью ее присмотрите? (+1/3) "Этой девушке нужна помощь кого-то, кто знает, что делает." *Это заразно. (-1/1) *Добрые самаритяне. (+1/3) *Откройте свой потенциал. (Если Хлоя подслушает пару пикников, ища способ использовать видоискатель) (+1/3) *Вдохновляющая банальность... (+1/3) Эпизод 2 - "О дивный новый мир" Ректор Уэллс Цель: Убедиться, что Рэйчел не отстранят от участия в постановке в "Tempest". Успех: Хлоя будет исключена из Академии Блэквелла, а Рэйчел обойдется без последствий. Неудача: Рэйчел не сможет участвовать в постановке Буря и Хлоя будет отстранена из Академии Блэквелла до конца года. "Мисс Эмбер уже смирилась со своим наказанием." * Признайте истину. (+1/4) * Если что-то выглядит как утка... (-1/2) * Непризнанный болван. (+1/4) "Рэйчел во всем призналась. Вы что, называете ее лгуньей?" или "Рэйчел во всем призналась. Я не буду слушать эту болтовню." * Признаюсь, играла она хорошо. (+1/4) * Вам следует признаться. (+1/4) * Она лишь хотела внимания. (-1/2) "Тебе необязательно это делать. Я в порядке. Правда." или "Тебе следовало бы догадаться, что это не сработает." ''(Провалить перепалку с вышибалой.)'' * Не говори, что мне делать. (+1/4) * Мы не друзья. (-1/2) * Делай как знаешь. (+1/4) "Хлоя, ты прямо не своя! Немедленно извинись!" или "Извинись, Хлоя! Достаточно!" * Простите, что вас опозорила. (+1/4) * Простите за издевательства над Нейтаном. (+1/4) * Не стоило впутывать Рэйчел. (-1/2) "Зачем говорить об этом сейчас? Я бы похвалил вас за честность, если бы не... все остальное." или "Зачем высказываться, мисс Прайс? Рэйчел это не оправдает, а вашу ситуацию лишь усугубит." * Почему бы не уйти красиво? (+1/4) * Почему бы не сказать правду? (+1/4) * Я хуже всех. (-1/2) Информация Фрэнка Цель: Получить информацию о женщине. Успех: Фрэнк скажет Хлое, что имя женщины - Сэра. Неудача: Хлоя не узнает имя женщины после того, как Фрэнк разозлится и скажет ей заткнуться. "Дурында. Я зарабатываю деньги не тем, что языком чешу." * Но ты ничего не обещал. (-1/2) * Я не продамся. (+1/3) * Кредит доверия. (+1/3) "Ну хорош, Прайс, мне нужно защищать своих клиентов. Довольные покупатели - основа успешного бизнеса." или''' "Не-а. Я защищаю своих клиентов. Довольные покупатели - основа успешного бизнеса."' * Основа отношений. (+1/3) * Важны только наркотики. (-1/2) * Доверие - всему основа. (+1/3) * Сон про облако. (если Хлоя просматривала историю поиска Фрэнка) (+1/3) '"Ну да, наверное. Но что ж ты так зависла на этой телке?"' или '"Боже, Прайс. Тебе что, своей школьной ебулды не хватает? Зачем так зависать на какой-то телке?"' * Вешаюсь со скуки. (+1/3) * Просто зависаю. (+1/3) * Какие мы чувствительные. (-1/2) '"Ну, думаю, ты не вопрос жизни и смерти задаешь."' или '"Что? Нет, я... забудь, Прайс. Только через мой труп."' * То, что я надумаю, будет хуже. (-1/2) * Прислушайся к своей интуиции. (+1/3) * Ты уже пересек черту. (+1/3) Скип перед общежитием 'Цель:' Убедить Скипа, чтобы позволить войти в общежитие. 'Успех:' Скип позволит Хлои пройти и он убежит, чтобы осмотреть таинственный автомобиль на стоянке. 'Неудача:' Скип позволит Хлое пройти в гневе и уйти с работы после оскорбления ректора Уэллса. '"Я не думаю, что могу. На самом деле я должен попросить тебя назвать официальные цели твоего визита или покинуть территорию Блэквелла."' * Женские цели. (+1/5) * Грязные цели. (+1/5) * Да пофиг. (-1/1) '"Что? Нет! Нет, спрашивать - это моя работа, Хлоя." ' * Не круто, Скип. (-1/1) * Ты свою работу потеряешь. (+1/5) * Твоя работа - извращенская. (+1/5) '"Все не так! Знаешь, что бы Уэллс сделал со мной, если бы я не... ну, знаешь... патрулировал?"' * Это Уэллс на тебя давит? (+1/5) * Уэллс тебя не уважает. (+1/5) * Тошнит от этого. (-1/1) '"Я думал, мы друзья. С чего это ты так?" или '''"Хлоя, мы друзья. С чего это ты так?" * Мне нужно пройти. (-1/1) * Друзья? Ага. (+1/5) * Я тоже думала, что мы друзья. (+1/5) "Мне очень жаль, Хлоя! Я запутался, сама посмотри!" * Ты на мои сиськи посмотрел! (+1/5) * Посмотри с другой стороны. (+1/5) * Я даже не знаю. (-1/1) Виктория в раздевалке Цель: Убедить Викторию, чтобы она отказалась от роли «Просперы» в Буре. Успех: Рейчел сыграет «Просперу» после того, как Виктория покинет свою роль. Неудача: Рэйчел будет играть в «Просперу» после употребления чая Виктории. "Что ты несешь? Думаешь, я стану слушать советы такой неудачницы, как ты?" * Неудача - это сойти с ума. (+1/3) * Греческий гор. (-1/2) * Неудача - это потерять. (+1/3) "Люди... обожают театр. Он крутой." или "Я и не ожидала, что такой отброс общества, как ты, сумеет понять театр." * Брось все. (-1/2) * Театр войны. (+1/3) * Театр с круглой сценой. (+1/3) "Перед драматургией Блэквелла преклоняются... хотя чего это я. Я не обязана перед тобой оправдываться." или "Драматургия важна, Хлоя. Она учит нас жизни." * Королева драмы. (+1/3) * Драматическая ирония. (+1/3) * Дублерша. (-1/2) "Выступать могут только лучшие из лучших Блэквелла, и я это заслужила!" или "За постановкой наблюдают лучшие из лучших Блэквелла!" * Лучший секрет. (+1/3) * Лучшие таланты. (Не известно когда появляется этот вариант.) (+1/3) * Импровизируй. (-1/2) Джеймс и Роуз Цель: Попросить Джеймса признаться, что он целовал Сэру. Независимо от того, удастся или не справится Хлоя, Рэйчел разобьет стол и противостоит с отцом о Сэре. "О? Я-то полагал, что уж кто-кто, а ты признательна хотя бы за семью." * Не по карману быть признательной. (+1/4) * Нет, спасибо. (-1/2) * Признательность? Привилегии. (+1/4) "Но все же должно быть место и для личной ответственности. Уверен, ты согласишься, Хлоя." 'или '"Даже если у тебя нет благодарности, ты должна верить, что существует настоятельная необходимость в личной ответственности, не так ли?" * Хороший вопрос... нет. (-1/2) * Ответственность, как у солдат? (+1/4) * Ответственность, как у моего папы? (+1/4) "Раз уж у тебя на все есть ответ, Хлоя, возможно, ты просветишь нас и поведаешь какую-нибудь нажитую трудом мудрость о мире." или "По рукам. Я уверен, что мы все хотели бы, чтобы ты просветила нас своими собственными взглядами." * Пролить немного света. (+1/4) * Всегда есть тьма. (+1/4) * Проснись. (-1/2) "Нет, я так не считаю. Мне представляется очевидным, что приведенные Хлоей доводы - едва прикрытые выпады в мой адрес." 'или '"Да, Хлоя, я считаю, что твоя мысль была слишком завуалирована для меня, чтобы понять."' * Инкогнито атаки? (Если Хлоя посмотрит историю Джеймса на его компьютере.) (+1/4) * Прикрытия не будет. (+1/4) * Золотой процент. (-1/2) * Не спрячешься. (+1/4) '"Ничего. Это все ее... отношение" или "Я должен согласиться. Я не понимаю причину такого отношения." * Нехолодное отношение? (+1/4) * Ненасильственный протест. (-1/2) * Микроагрессивное отношение. (+1/4) Эпизод 3 - "Ад пуст" Настольная игра Майки (TBA) Пудинг Дрю (TBA) Противостояние Элиота Цель: 'Информировать полицию по телефону о том, как Элиот заманивает Хлою в дом Рэйчел, одновременно манипулируя им. 'Успех: Копы прибудут, и Хлоя сбежит, пока Элиот будет арестован. Позже, в финальной последовательности Элиот упаковывает свои вещи, показывая, что он был изгнан или отстранен от Блэквелла. Неудача: Элиот узнает о вызове 911. Хлоя бросит трофей Джеймса "Лучшего Папы" в окно, чтобы убежать, но Элиот также успешно убежит. В финале, Элиот разрывает его совместное фото с Хлоей. "Что тут происходит на самом деле? Мне ты можешь сказать." * Тут, в доме Эмберов? (+1/4) * Вот прям здесь? (-1/1) * Тут живет прокурор. (+1/4) "Я имею в виду твою ситуацию. Рэйчел опасна. Тебе нужно это понять." * Это ты меня тут держишь. (-1/1) * Моя жизнь в опасности. (+1/4) * Я чувствую угрозу. (+1/4) "Спасибо тебе, Хлоя. Я всего лишь хочу помочь. Рад, что ты это наконец-то увидела." * Мне нужна помощь. (+1/4) * Помоги, пожалуйста! (+1/4) * Не от тебя. (-1/1) "Эй, все в порядке. Я никуда не уйду." * Хотелось бы мне уйти. (+1/4) * Скорее. (-1/1) * Пытаюсь двигаться дальше. (+1/4) Символы Каждый персонаж в перепалке обладает своим уникальным символом. Интересные факты * The reason for leaving time travel powers behind, outside of canon reasons, is because Deck Nine wanted the game to center on realistic characters and storytelling. “We didn’t want to focus on science fiction, but instead what we think was so courageous about the first game: authentic flawed characters, and a story that was, despite the time travel, incredibly well-written,” lead writer Zak Garriss says. * Символ, используемый для того, чтобы показать, что Хлоя выиграла перепалку - череп, который несет сверхъестественное сходство с символом черепа "несоответствия", которое Хлоя имеет на своей рубашке в Life is Strange - с той лишь разницей, что оба символа отражены. Backtalk-skull.png|Символ перепалкии, показывающий победу Хлои Misfit.png|Символ черепа "несоответствия" Видео Life is Strange Before the storm - All backtalk challenges ( Episode 1 ) ( Successfully ) Principal Wells Backtalk PERFECT 'Actually, no.' Episode 1 Awake Life is Strange Before the Storm David Backtalk PERFECT 'Shut. This. Down.' Episode 1 Awake Life is Strange Before the Storm Bouncer Backtalk PERFECT 'Let me inside, now.' Episode 1 Awake Life is Strange Before the Storm Life is Strange Before The Storm EP2 - All Backtalk Challenges Рекомендации Ссылки pt-br:Bate-boca en:Backtalk Категория:Перепалка Категория:Геймплей Категория:Геймплей (Before the Storm) Категория:Before the Storm